Bloodlust & The Beast
by ShadyDeadMan
Summary: The year is 2040. The story is set in the vast fictional metropolis of Newcastle City on the East Coast of North America. A war is brewing between opposing vampire sects. Caught in the middle are the over the hill Detective Sergeant Virgil Starke and his young partner Christine Lavelle. Follow their story and the requiems of the many kindred who make their havens in Newcastle City.
1. Introduction

Summary:

The year is 2040. The story is set in the vast fictional metropolis of Newcastle City on the East Coast of North America. A war is brewing between opposing vampire sects. Caught in the middle are the over the hill Detective Sergeant Virgil Starke and his young partner Christine Lavelle. Follow their story and the requiems of the many kindred who make their havens in Newcastle City.

A grizzly murder scene leads our detectives onto a dangerous path of no return. While the humans have their own case to solve the kindred hounds Lance Stevenson and Laura Bishop his new partner are also on the trail of the killers at the behest of the beautiful and deadly kindred regent Maria Ramirez.

A blood hunt is likely as both sets of protagonists close in on their prey but before one is called all hell breaks lose in a bloody battle of many opposing factions. A battle that threatens to start a war in which many kindred will perish as they are sent to their final death. The humans try to work out what is happening but nothing can prepare them for the nights ahead.

* * *

 _ **Bloodlust & The Beast**_

 _ **Introduction:**_ _ **Run Reggie Run**_

 _ **23.50 Friday,**_ _ **5th**_ _ **May, 20**_ _ **4**_ _ **0, Newcastle City –**_ _ **Pop:**_ _ **5**_ _ **5 million+**_ _ **,**_ _ **Greater District 152 - Grimmstone Bay – Pop: 6 million+,**_

 _ **Bertram Montague Boulevard Residential District - Pop:100,000+,**_ _ **Oakwood Garden Park – Pop: None (500+ Illegals and Homeless)**_

Reggie ran like the devil himself was after him. This was not the best of times to discover that he was extremely unfit. He had to admit it, he'd let himself go since leaving school and now ten years later he was regretting it as the bastards chasing him closed in. Warm droplets of rain fell on his already saturated body. Whether from sweat or the continuing downpour he couldn't tell. He felt his legs weakening as he ran through the forested park. Tree branches and under brush cut into his flesh leaving a multitude of lacerations across his body as he ran for his life. He tripped over a tree stump and rolled forward into the mud. He struggled to find his feet as he looked around and noticed the four figures were only a hundred metres away now.

What had he done to deserve this? He'd worked hard all his life. All he had been trying to do was chat up some cheap painted faced whore in the local bar. When she had agreed to go outside and down the alleyway with him he had thought his luck was in. Then the other three had shown up. They'd surrounded him and laughed at him. They pushed him over and kicked him. They had knocked out several front teeth as the beating grew gradually worse. He'd got to his feet and ran like the wind. But it had felt like they were herding him into the park. Now he had seen his mistake, he should have ran back into the bar and called the police. Now it was too late. Whatever they intended to do to him he was all alone and afraid.

He picked up his pace after his mud bath. Trying but failing to put some distance between himself and his pursuers. He could tell they were playing with him. They could catch up to him if they wanted to. All manner of thoughts ran through his mind. Why hadn't he ever learned to fire and carry a gun? Suddenly out of nowhere a fist connected with his jaw sending him sprawling into the mud once more. Suddenly he was surrounded again. But what he saw when he looked up into their faces would scare him literally to death. He saw them, their fangs. Their distorted faces, they were monsters out of some freak horror movie. Only they were very real. Within seconds they were tearing into him with teeth and claws. He screamed at the top of his voice to try desperately to attract attention.

He heard a shot fired from a short distance away and a voice shouting a warning. He strained to look and saw two uniformed men holding guns. They seemed as horrified as he was. Then two of his attackers broke away from him and went for the security guards. Both managed to get off several shots before they were on the floor having their throats ripped out. Reggie thought of all the people he would never see again. But quite frankly there was no one he would miss. No family still living who gave a damn about him. No close friends and no girlfriend or wife. No one would miss him. Tears began streaking down his face as he begged for his life. The two beasts who had pinned him to the floor paid him no attention other than how much blood they could drain from his slowly weakening body. The sounds coming from the two men were horrifying. He couldn't see what was happening to them and for that he was grateful.

This was the last few minutes of his life. That he knew. No matter how much he pleaded they ignored him. They were not people but wild savage animals. How could anyone be so evil he thought. He was trying to break it down into something he could understand? But when he really thought about it, he knew what they were. It was impossible, insane even. They shouldn't and couldn't exist. Not in the real world. But as they bit down on his arteries, bleeding him dry he knew them for what they were, Vampires.

* * *

 _ **0**_ _ **9**_ _ **.35 Saturday,**_ _ **6th**_ _ **May, 20**_ _ **4**_ _ **0, Newcastle City,**_

 _ **Greater District 152 - Grimmstone Bay,**_

 _ **Bertram Montague Boulevard Residential District, Oakwood Garden Park, Crime Scene**_

Detective Sergeant Virgil Starke looked over the scene of the grusome crime. His expression was one of shock. There was not much that he had not witnessed in his twenty five years in the police force. Especially the last fifteen years as a homicide detective. But this was something he hoped he would never see. The three bodies had been literally ripped apart. One was missing its head while the other two were so badly mauled it was hard to tell which parts belonged to the right bodies.

He had known one of the Park Security Officers. Joey Miller a 46 year old father of eight kids whom he had played football with in high school. Katie Miller once Katie Starke before she married was Virgil's cousin. The eldest child of his Aunt Laura Starke. What would Katie do now. Things had always been a struggle on Joey's low wages but they managed. They were the only high school sweethearts that had married and happily remained together for twenty seven years.

The thought of it brought the contents of his stomach spraying out of his mouth and mingling with the spilled blood that covered the crime scene. It was a good thing forensics had already done their work earlier that morning while Virgil had been sleeping off a hangover.

If he knew how, he would have shed a few tears for his cousin and her dead husband. It was young Helena's second birthday in two days. Their youngest child would forever remember her birthday for the day she lost her father. Shock was starting to give way to anger, justice and vengeance. Whichever bastard did this was going to pay dearly. There would be no trial for the evil fuckers who had done this if he had any say in the matter. For some reason chainsaws flashed into his mind and that dark part of him that he kept so well locked away from all who knew him raised its ugly head. It didn't stop a little smile cross his face as he thought of carving the perps up with a chainsaw.

Virgil's partner Detective Sergeant Christine Lavelle looked down at him like he was some kind of rookie but knew it was the bottle of whiskey he had drunk last night to wash down several pizzas and drown his sorrows as his latest girlfirend Erica ditched him for being a drunken old slob. But she was half his age anyway.

Virgil Starke was a man with something of a carefree and fuck-it-all attitude when it came to most things in life. At 46 he was still a Detective Sergeant after serving twenty five years on the force. Christine on the other hand was still young and hadn't given up on life like her partner. At 27 years of age she was looking to one day make captain or perhaps commissioner or perhaps a move to the FBI wasn't all that far away. She had everything going for her except like her partner a stable relationship was nowhere in sight and that's just how she liked it or so she convinced herself. Her fellow police officers looked on as Virgil wiped himself down. He tried to ignore the sniggers and finger pointing from those he worked with and like always he simply thought to himself _'fuck the bastards. I don't need any of them.'_

Christine could tell he was feeling sorry for himself. Over the past two years since her promotion to Detective Sergeant, she had seen him at his very worst and very rarely at his best. She thought she knew everything there was to know about her partner but she would be wrong, very wrong.

She took all the details that they could find on the three men. Two were security officers. One was some random nobody that no one seemed likely to miss. His name had been Reggie Brown. His head was missing and all she could think was that if the frozen haunting expression on his face was anything to go by, his last moments must have been in terrible pain. And that was another thing she couldn't get out of her mind. There was blood all over the crime scene but no where near a full three bodies worth. Whatever had attacked the three men had taken their blood or so it seemed.

Christine felt like she was auditioning for a part in the Twilight Zone or some other weird TV show that cried out vampires. For all her education and training it came down to this. Three empty bodies, drained of blood. She knew already what her fellow police officers would call this. And the news once they got hold of it. It wouldn't matter that vampires didn't exist. Everyone knew they didn't exist. But from now on Christine and Virgil would be forever the two from the X-Files. She could only think that it was time for her to get out of Newcastle City and look for something a bit more ambitious. The more she thought of it the FBI was starting to sound like the best idea she had ever had. But that was for another day. Here and now they had some sick bastards to find before more corpses with all their blood missing showed up somewhere else.

* * *

 _ **21.00 Saturday,**_ _ **6th**_ _ **May, 20**_ _ **4**_ _ **0, Newcastle City,**_

 _ **Greater District 152 - Grimmstone Bay,**_

 _ **Grimmstone Corporate Plaza District, Ramirez Corporate Tower, Executive Suite #1**_

Maria Ramirez looked every inch the Daeva Invictus Regent she was. Her slender almost six feet tall frame carried the elegant red evening gown like she was a performing Hollywood starlet walking the red carpet. She paced back and forth, her long waist length black hair seeming to flow around her as she moved across the floor. In her youth during the 16th century she was considered a long legged awkward freak. But now she lit up the room with her powerful kindred presence and magnificent old world beauty. She had seen everything there was to see.

But it still made her angry when kindred left a mess in her territory. She looked with an exaggerated aire of distain at the savage gangrel. If it had been her choice she would have had a fellow clan member from the Daeva take on the roll of hound for this sub district. But she trusted her Baron's descision to hire this kindred. Time would tell if he actually lived up to his reputation for getting things done.

That would actually be the Gangrel Invictus Hound Lance Stevenson who was responsible for the sub district in which Oakwood Garden Park was located which was The Bertram Montague Boulevard Residential District. The Baron of that district was the Daeva Helena Goodman a delicate waiflike beauty of the early 18th century. A close associate and occasional friend who would be just as angry that her territory had been invaded by worthless Caitiff kindred and had not yet been dealt with by Lance.

Salvatori Martinez, Head Hound and Chief Enforcer of Grimstone Bay's kindred stood motionless waiting for the Regent to speak. He could tell she was more than a little pissed off. He stared daggers at his underling Lance. This was the second time in a month that this district had been the site of a kindred attack. The police were all over the crime scene and it had been too late to have the evidence go missing. There was still a chance and a lot of favours to call in inside the police department. But it was still workable.

Although that did nothing to bring them closer to finding who made the bloody mess in the first place. Lance had brought him four possible names from his sources who were in the nightclub that night where one of the victims had been seen running away from. They were unaligned Caitiff. They were also new to the city and had only just sought permission to settle in their haven. They were young and stupid and needed to be shown some discipline. But Final Death would perhaps be too harsh for new kindred still learning the ropes from their fellow bloodsuckers.

But it put them all at risk. Every violation of the rules had the potential to reveal their presence to the kine. For all the kindreds' power they still lacked the numbers to even contemplait revealing themselves to humans. The Masquerade was there to keep the kindred safe but also to keep them in line. A blood hunt would likely be called. Either to capture or destroy the four kindred responsible. It wouldn't take long to find them. They probably didn't even know they had done anything wrong. But it was common sense. Vampires had no reason to kill if they showed even the slightest bit of restraint.

Lance felt all eyes on him. He had been too busy last night with his latest kine blood doll. She had made a lasting impression but it had meant he wasn't where he was supposed to be for the second time that month. If he wasn't careful one more fuck up could mean he fell back down the rankings of kindred in the city. He didn't want to have to start all over again. But he had to admit to being slightly infatuated with the young woman. She reminded him of his first love in 1876 at the young age of 19. That was three years before his embrace. Marina Caldrick was her name. And his new flame Victoria Locke looked just like her. They could have been sisters. Maybe his memories were not as clear as what he thought. But still he needed to be on the Regent's good side so he could get permission to embrace.

The regent seemed to be growing impatient but knew too well they were all waiting for her to speak.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes: (Kindred Present at the Elysium Meeting)**_

 _ **Daeva Invictus Regent: Maria Ramirez, Sired 1608 (Regent of Grimmstone Corporate Plaza and owner and CEO of The Ramirez Corporation)**_

 _ **Daeva Invictus Regent's Priscus: Persephone Jarrett, Sired 1656 (Leader and Representative of all the Regent's Invictus Daeva kindred in Grimmstone Corporate Plaza)**_

 _ **Daeva Invictus Regent's Whip: Morgan Fairbanks, Sired 1795 (Daeva clan taskmaster for the Grimmstone Corporate Plaza)**_

 _ **Daeva Invictus Regent's Seneschal: Tiana Savastikova, Sired 1729 (Powerful right hand of the regent, takes care of the clans assets and business in the Grimmstone Corporate Plaza)**_

 _ **Daeva Invictus Regent's Herald: Diana Trevanni, Sired 1816 (Mouthpiece of the regent, tasked with informing all clan members of the regents proclomations and representing the regent in her absence)**_

 _ **Daeva Invictus Regent's Master of Elysium: Loretta Magnuson, Sired 1830 (Master of Elysium for the Grimmstone Corporate Plaza)**_

 _ **Daeva Invictus Regent's Primogen: Wolfgang Valterez, Sired 1749 (Daeva Primogen for the Grimmstone Corporate Plaza. Personal advisor to the Regent Maria Ramirez)**_

 _ **Daeva Invictus Baron: Helena Goodman, Sired 18**_ _ **0**_ _ **1**_ _ **(Baron of**_ _ **Bertram Montague Boulevard Residential**_ _ **Sub**_ _ **District**_ _ **of Grimmstone Corporate Plaza of which Oakwood Garden Park is a territory)**_

 _ **Gangrel Invictus Hound: Lance Stevenson, Sired 1879 (Hound and Enforcer of Oakwood Garden Park)**_

 _ **Mekhet Invictus Head Hound & Chief Enforcer: Salvatori Martinez, Sired 1702 (Head Hound and Chief Enforcer of Grimmstone Corporate Plaza)**_

 _ **Gangrel Invictus Priscus: Alberto Chavarria , Sired 1720 ((Leader and Representative of all the Regent's Invictus Gangrel kindred in Grimmstone Corporate Plaza)**_

 _ **Daeva Invictus Hound: Laura Bishop, Sired 1903 (Newly promoted Hound and Enforcer of Oakwood Garden Park. Lance's new senior partner**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: A Savage Among the Succubus**_

 _ **21.**_ _ **15**_ _ **Saturday,**_ _ **6th**_ _ **May, 20**_ _ **4**_ _ **0, Newcastle City,**_ _ **Greater District 152 - Grimmstone Bay,**_

 _ **Grimmstone Corporate Plaza District, Ramirez Corporate Tower, Executive Suite #1**_

With all the usual pomp and ceremony of kindred announcements and politicing taking place Lance had to admit to feeling more than a little intimidated by the presence of all these elder Daeva kindred together in one small area. The succubus' were out in force and god help anyone who got in the way of the beautiful vampires when they had a reason to be distracted from their endless preening and the ever present audience of sycophant kindred and kine that seemingly followed them everywhere they went.

He was certainly out of his element in such an environment. He preferred to be out on the streets with the kindred who he could really associate with. Not these old dust bags with their rules and regulations. It was hard to believe he had been kindred for a hundred and sixty one years. He should have been more settled with his own estate and mansion like so many of the other kindred his age. But he preffered the outdoors, the natural world.

 _ **"Friends, fellow clan members and invited guests. I have called this meeting at Elysium to get some answers as to how four lowly Caitiff could endanger the Masquerade and every kindred in this city with their reckless actions. This matter is grave indeed. As you well know. With every breech of the Maquerade we are speeding closer to a confrontation with the kine we cannot possibly hope to win. They are tens of millions we are mere thousands and once it becomes common knowledge of our existence then the kine will slaughter us mercillesly. We can only survive these long nights if the kine think we are a myth. We can be no more than a scary story to tell their children at bedtime unless we all want to be staked out in the sun for our final death in the coming days.**_

 ** _"_ _Mr Stevenson. I assume you have a good reason for not being in the park last night. As I recall you were adamant that you could do this job better than any of my fellow clan members. And your Gangrel Priscus insisted most earnestly that you be given a chance to prove your worth to the Invictus after spending almost a hundred years of_ _your Requiem_ _as an Unaligned kindred. Were we perphaps wrong to put our trust in you? You do see the trouble this little fiasco has caused? It means other kindred have to work twice as hard on something that was completely unecessary. Do you perhaps know the perpetrators of this crime?"_ **

Maria Ramirez, Regent of this domain spoke with clarity and certainty that she was always without question, right. Such a powerful kindred with a reputation to maintain would not take this fool's mistakes lightly. If the Daeva Invictus Prince Evangeline Mariana Cortez, were to take notice of this dilemma, Maria could find her position threatened. Even her close relationship with her sire the prince was not enough to excuse breeches of the Masquerade.

Prince Evangeline ruled over Grimmstone Bay and its six million plus humans with an iron fist. Grimmstone Bay was considered the prize territory in all of Newcastle City with its massive population and mile after mile of urban civilization. It was certainly the largest territory in the city and Evangeline could call on the support of thousands of kindred to fight for her should the need arise. But she was still only second to the Queen of all Newcastle City's kindred. An ancient without equal in the territory she ruled over.

 _ **"** **No I do not, Regent."** _He simply replied.

Lance was livid. He was almost an elder himself and didn't need this kind of scrutiny on a nightly basis. In truth he had taken the position as a favor to the Gangrel clan who were tired of their kindred being blamed for park attacks on kine. They had looked to one of their most capable kindred to put a stop to the attacks and it had worked for several years. Oakwood Garden Park developed a reputation among kindred for being a place where severe treatment would be served to any who broke the Queen of Newcastle City's rules. And Lance Stevenson developed a reputation as something of a kindred killer. Although he had only had to kill two kindred in the years he had been doing the job.

 _ **"Is that all you have to say, Mr Stevenson? You are the Hound responsible for the territory of Oakwood Garden Park are you not? Is the task perhaps becoming too much for you? You are certainly paid well enough to ensure that everything runs smoothly in this small slice of territory. Do a few hundred illegals and homeless give you so much trouble that you cannot manage to watch over them and maintain a peaceful domain?"**_

The Regent's words cut into him viciously and left his pride shaken to the core. He was not used to being questioned in such a manner. It was usually him who did all the questioning. But in the greater scheme of things. For all his one hundred and sixty one years of unlife he was still and would be forever just a young pawn in the scheming and politics of the elders and ancients who ruled over the city. He wanted to tell this evil bitch what she could do if she didn't like it. But he knew that was a one way ticket to final death. Nobody in their right mind would openly challenge an elder, especially a powerful Regent.

 _ **"I apologise, Regent. I was otherwise engaged last night. I would normally ..."**_

 _ **"You would normally have what, Mr Stevenson? Been where you were supposed to be. Been doing what you are well paid to do. What could possibly take you away from kindred business and risk my ire? That you feel it is more important than maintaining the Masquerade?"**_

 _ **"I was with someone."**_

 _ **"Did you here that kindred? Your Requiems are threatened because a Gangrel felt his task was beneath him so much that his frollicking with kine. I presume it was kine? Was more important."**_

 _ **"I wanted to be certain she was the right one. I seek permission to embrace this woman and have her join kindred society."**_

 _ **"You seek my permission when it suits you, Mr Stevenson. You ask to embrace this woman and yet you risk us all by your careless actions. Why should I ever contemplate such a request? You clearly only value my authority when it benefits you."**_

 _ **"Again, Regent, I apologise. It won't happen again ..."**_

 _ **"It most certainly will not, Mr Stevenson."**_

 _'This was it'_ he thought to himself. She would strip him of his position at the very least.

 _ **"Firstly your position as Hound will remain for now. But as you can see we have a fellow Daeva Hound in the room who will from this moment onwards be your superior and partner. You will answer directly to Miss Bishop in all matters concerning your position as Hound. You will follow her orders and will do so willingly and without question. Finally your request to embrace this woman is accepted. Perhaps then you will be more likely to keep your mind on the job at hand and not be distracted by pretty little things."**_

The room exploded into a flurry of disbelief and more than a little protest. When things had calmed down the Regent addressed the gathering of kindred.

 _ **"Fellow kindred. I act with the foremost forethought. I do not see the punishment of this kindred as something that should strip him of his position. Indeed I believe being made subordinate to a younger kindred of a different clan is punishment enough. And the embrace will take place. Here in fact. In front of the gathered kindred of all Invictus covenent members to show I can be reasonable when the situation calls for it. But make no mistake, Mr Stevenson. Squander my good will and you will be staked and buried in a concrete grave for a period of one hundred years with your newly sired childe if you ever cross me again. Do I make myself clear?"**_

 _ **"Yes, Regent. You make your wishes known very clearly. I thank you for allowing me to embrace this woman who I have come to ..."**_

 _ **"Spare us the details, Mr Stevenson. Know this is your only warning. Do not make me regret my decision."**_

Lance didn't like this one bit. The Regents sudden show of forgiveness and benevolence would be used to show how she ruled her District and as a warning to others not to get on her wrong side. But at least he would be able to tell Victoria everything after her embrace. Although he was annoyed that it wouldn't be a private affair but one for all the kindred who made their havens in Grimmstone Corporate Plaza. That was several hundred kindred and he was not certain he felt like sharing such a precious moment with the whole of kindred society.

And what of this Laura Bishop? Was she going to watch his every move from now on. It certainly was a slap in the face from the Regent. He would be known for being demoted in favor of a younger kindred from another clan. Worst still his shame would follow his childe once she was embraced. But that was kindred politics for another day. He still had four suspects to find. Would it really be as simple as checking their address or was this going to be a hunt across the whole city. It would mean less time with Victoria. But some things couldn't be helped and at least he was still the Hound for the domain albeit now in a subordinate role to a Daeva.

* * *

 _ **21.**_ _ **30**_ _ **Saturday,**_ _ **6th**_ _ **May, 20**_ _ **4**_ _ **0, Newcastle City,**_ _ **Greater District 152 -**_ _ **Grimmstone Bay,**_

 _ **Grimmstone Sea Front Strip District, Red Light sub District, #34 Delmorte Avenue, Virgil Starke's Apartment**_

Virgil held his head over the toilet and coughed up yet another mouthful of vomit. This was becoming something of a common occurence. The spray went as much over the floor as in the toilet bowl and he cursed like hell as the thought of cleaning up this mess suddenly occured to him. He cursed again when the door bell rang. So much so that his neighbours began banging on the walls. He staggered to the door weaving through all the fallen debris he had thrown here and there. Virgil looked through the peep hole and saw his partner standing there. He sheepishly opened the door and tried his best not to look too embarressed. Christine gave him that scolding look of hers that told him she was annoyed with him.

 _ **"Virgil, I've been ringing the bell for the last five minutes. I've been propositioned six times and asked how much I charge for blow jobs. You really should move out of this shit hole, Virgil. I mean who buys a damn house in the Red Light District anyway."**_

 _ **"Good evening to you too, Christine. When you've stopped bitchin' would you like to come in."**_ His slurred speech told her everything she needed to know.

 _ **"Of course I want to come in. I haven't been stood out here for the good of my health."**_

 _ **"Always complaining. Damn women, all you ever do."**_

 _ **"I brought pizza."**_ Christine said wickedly as she noticed the worried look on her partner's face.

It was too late. The slightest smell of those pizzas sent him running for the toilet. Christine grimmaced as he got half way there and threw his guts up all over the carpet.

 _ **"**_ _ **Damn, fuck, shit, fuck ..."**_ Virgil complained as he crawled the rest of the way to the bathroom.

 _ **"Nice language, Virgil, must make the neighbours really happy. Although I guess when your neighbours are strippers and whores it doesn't really matter."**_

Christine looked for somewhere to sit and couldn't help but notice the mess all around her. Clothes lay strewn across the floor and settee. Then she noticed the used condoms and half smoked cigarettes laying all over the place. Half eaten pizzas on the dining table. Half empty cans of three days old lager that he would no doubt drink when he felt up to it. And that was just the tip of the iceburg. There wasn't a clear space to sit in the whole damn pigsty.

 _ **"You really should tidy this place up once in a while, Virgil."**_

She waited for a reply but none came.

 _ **"Virgil..., Virgil..."**_

 _ **"I'm coming woman, stop complaining. Fucking remind me of my old grandma. Always moaning about this and that. Never get a god damn word in for all the nagging."**_

 _ **"Have you finished. We've got a job to do when you've sobered up. I covered for your drunken ass again. The captain is going to think I'm as bad as you if I have to keep telling him all this crap to keep you from getting in trouble."**_

 _ **"Thanks, you're a good friend Chrissy."**_

 _ **"What are you after?"**_

 _ **"Nothing. I was just saying thanks for covering for me. Can't I ..."**_

 _ **"Your welcome, Virgil. What are friends for."**_

 _ **"Shit. I don't know why you put up with me, girl. I'm fucking useless as a partner. Can't stay in a relationship for more than a few months and well look at this dump. Some days I really think I should just swallow a bulle..."**_

 _ **"Shut the hell up, Virgil. Don't let me here you talk like that again. If anythings going to kill you I think I should get the first chance for all the shit you put me through. Now go and get cleaned up. And where's the telephone? I'm calling a maid to come clean this damn mess up. Don't argue. You'll thank me when it's done. And no groping the maid. And get a shower and shave you look like shit. And don't forget to put some clean clothes on."**_

Christine phoned the maid service and arranged for someone to come by once a week for the next six months. She cleared one of the chairs at the table. Made herself and Virgil a cup of coffee and then sat down to eat her pizza. Although the smell of freshly puked vomit wafting through the place wasn't the most appetising fragrance she could have wanted while eating.

Virgil stared at himself naked in the full length steamy mirror after showering and shaving. He wiped the mirror so he could see his reflection and immediately noticed the thirty plus pounds of extra weight around his waist that he had put on in the past six months. That must have made him about eighteen stone. _'Fat Bastard'_ he thought to himself as he pinched more than a few inches just to demonstrate a point. He looked at his cleanly shaven face and the bits of toilet paper stook to his chin and cheeks where he had cut himself as his unsteady hand had guided the razor. _'Should have used the electric razor'_ he thought.

He peeled the tissue paper off his face and flicked it into the waste bin in the bathroom. He stared at himself long and hard in the mirror. He couldn't help but notice how much older than his forty six years of age he looked. Red puffy cheeks. Bloodshot eyes surrouded by wrinkles. He had been a good looking man only ten years ago. But time was taking its toll on him. Maybe it was just the drink that made him look this way. If he slimmed down he could get back down to a reasonable weight. But he hadn't seen the inside of a gym for over five years and the likelihood of him seeing one soon was not very good.

Virgil stood a good six foot five inches, but he didn't carry his extra weight well and it left him with a belly that both shocked him and left him angry for not taking better care of himself. His hair was getting thinner by the day. He still had a reasonable head of hair on him but it looked an untidy mess. He decided he would shave his head with the electric clippers he had in the bathroom cabinet.

He plugged the clippers in and slowly went about completely shaving his head of every tiny hair. By the time he had finished he was completely bald. He had to admit that he looked better for it. His thoughts went to Erica and he wondered what she would say if she hadn't just left him and could see him now. _'Fuck her and her overbearing witch of an older sister.'_ The sister had always had it in for him. Always telling Erica she was too young and too good for him. ' _She was a fucking stripper for fucks sake. She was lucky to have been with him'_ he thought. Thats the thanks he got for giving her somewhere to live and getting her off drugs. She'd been one step away from whoring on the corner of the street before she met him. But now she'd found a rich sugar daddy even older than himself. _'Just wait you pair of bastards. I'll put a fucking stop to your little party like you'll never forget.'_

He went into the bedroom and found a suit that wasn't too filthy and wrinkled. He pulled out the black one he had bought last year. It wasn't great, and it looked cheap but at least it was almost clean. He dressed quickly and went into the living room. Christine had finished her pizza and was just starting her third cup of coffee. She gestured to the pizza and laughed as all the colour in his cheeks drained out of him.

 _ **"I'll put it in the refrigerator for later. Won't take long to heat it up in the micrwave when i'm feeling a bit more hungry."**_ Virgil said as he put the pizza away.

 _ **"Anyway, Virgil. Better get down to business. We have a lead to follow. Some woman at 'The Happy Hog' bar where Reggie Brown was last seen phoned the station and reported she had seen one of the victims that she identified from his picture in the local paper, 'The Grimmstone Times'. Apparently she said he took one hell of a beating from two women and two guys. We get to question her and ask around the place if anyone else saw anything. Captain said not to come back until we get a solid lead."**_

 _ **"Better get too it then. Did you really call a maid service?"**_

 _ **"You bet your ass I did. Look at this stinking cesspit."**_

 _ **"Is she young. You know about thirty something will do."**_

 _ **"Your a damn pig, Virgil. She'll be here to tidy up after you. Not warm your bed at night."**_

 _ **"I was just asking."**_

 _ **"Sexist Pig. Nice hairdo by the way. That ancient cop show Kojak comes to mind."**_

 _ **"Thanks, I think."**_

 _ **"Are you ready? Let's go."**_

* * *

 _ **2**_ _ **2**_ _ **.**_ _ **45**_ _ **Saturday,**_ _ **6th**_ _ **May, 20**_ _ **4**_ _ **0, Newcastle City,**_ _ **Greater District 152 -**_ _ **Grimmstone Bay,**_

 _ **Grimmstone Sea Front Strip District, 'The Happy Pig' All Hours Bar**_

 _ **"Daisy, you good?"**_

 _ **"I'm fucking flying high on that last ghoul's blood. Full of heroin I think."**_

 _ **"Are we hunting tonight?"**_

 _ **"Jez, why you asking me. And where's Rosie and Dean. Can't hunt without the rest of the coterie."**_

 _ **"Dean said he was going to find Rosie another meal, just like last night."**_

 _ **"This one's for the Brood."**_

 _ **"Belial's fucking Brood. Those fucking Invictus kindred old fart elders downtown don't know the shit storm that's coming their way, baby."**_

 _ **"Hell ye."**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Kindred Pleasantries**_

 _ **23.30 Saturday, 6th May, 2040, Newcastle City, Greater District 152 - Grimmstone Bay,**_

 _ **Grimmstone Corporate Plaza District, Ramirez Corporate Tower, Floor 101, Corporate Entertainment Lounge**_

Lance Stevenson felt out of place in the corporate entertainment lounge where they had moved to after the initial meeting. The room was extravagant and perhaps a little too old world for his simple tastes. Everything from the chandeliers, carpets, drapes, artwork and furniture was quite ancient. It had all been brought over from Europe. Antiques to match the kindred taste for all things of the distant past. He could only imagine at the hundreds of millions of dollars that was present in this single room alone.

Sometimes he wondrered why he hadn't spent his Requiem amassing great wealth and gathering together a network of kindred and kine to further his ambitions for power. But the truth was he wanted none of that. He knew well enough that where there was power and wealth there were those who were willing to go to great lengths to obtain what belonged to others and keep it for themselves. He was a kindred of simple means and passions. From the kindred he associated with to the kine he fed upon. The quaint little apartment he visited to sleep the days away and entertain his latest sweetheart. But his true passion was the park. Twenty five square miles of gardens, grass, hills and woodlands. The closest place to nature in the whole of the vast sprawl of Newcastle City. It had been a large area for one kindred to cover alone. But he had always managed to keep the peace and sort out any kindred rivalries until now.

It was more than a little annoying that kindred would do this on his territory. If it was someone he knew he would have harsh words for them and maybe more than a little anger directed their way. But he simply couldn't imagine who would make such a fledgling's mistake of leaving such a mess for someone to find. The Daeva Invictus Baron, Helena Goodman. She was the Baron of the Bertram Montague Boulevard Residential Sub District and would want answers. And it fell to him and his new boss Laura Bishop to give her those answers.

Lance looked around the room for signs of a friendly face. But at best this was every kindred for themselves. At least that's what he had heard of these large gatherings of Invictus kindred. Over three hundred kindred packed into one room along with many influential kine who had no idea they were being controlled and fed upon by their kindred masters. This was the elite of kindred society. The most wealthy and powerful kindred in the Regent's domain.

He had no idea why he was here other than to show him what he could have if only he would be a little more concerned with kindred society and the Requiem. Most of those present were the rich and beautiful kindred who could count at least two hundred years back to their embrace. He must have been one of the youngest kindred in the room, although Laura Bishop was certainly the youngest.

So much power in one place was to say the least uncomfortable and somewhat awe inspiring. He wondered how long before one of these so called respectable kindred showed their true nature and let loose the beast within. Maybe it simply didn't happen at these events despite the walking blood bags on display for all predators to see. He was looking for a way out when his new boss suddenly and quite unexpectedly approached him.

Lance stood well over six foot tall and four inches. He seemed to tower over all these old world kindred, even the Regent who was enjoying every favourable look and comment she recieved. His wild blonde hair fell past his shoulders and gave him something of an unkempt look. This matched the rest of him. Although he had taken great care to attend Elysium dressed in what he considered an expensive shirt, suit and tie. He still got the feeling that every eye was on him. Maybe he was just being paranoid. He was a well built man. This was thanks to his profession before his embrace. He had been a bare knuckle prize fighter and still maintained the look to this day. He might have been handsome once but a broken nose that never quite set right and several deep long scars from a knife had left him looking rather worn. He could still attract female kine quite easily and had done so for as long as he could remember until the night he had met Victoria Locke.

Laura Bishop stopped next to him and offered him a glass of wine she had just taken off the waiter. She stood about five feet nine inches in height and had shoulder length red hair that was naturally curly. She was pretty but not beautiful and had a serious way about her that told him this wasn't going to be an easy ride with her in charge. Like the rest of those female kindred present she was dressed in an old world ballroom gown that must have been centuries old or a very remarkable copy of one.

"Thank you, Miss Bishop." Lance said as he took the glass and lightly took a sip.

"Mr Stevenson, I think if we are to work together and get along we should at least be on first name terms. Wouldn't you agree, Lance." She smiled and looked him deep in the eyes.

He worried that she would use that famous Daeva mind control on him. But he felt no different. Would he even know if she was. It was doubtful.

"Then I will call you, Laura." He smiled back and looked her in the eye just to let her know he was not intimidated by her.

"I have been told we are to leave before proceedings get somewhat more interesting. A mass embrace or something. Ten likely places among the Regent's favourite kine to be selected from over fifty likely candidates. All will be giving a short speech followed by the kindred sponsoring them. None of them know exactly what they are joining until their would be sires embrace them in front of everyone present. At least the kindred present. The kine who are not involved will all be persuaded to say goodnight and leave before the embrace. By the look on your face I can tell you disapprove."

"I wouldn't say disapprove exactly. Is this what I can expect when I embrace Victoria?"

"No, not really. Your embrace of the kine will be attended by your fellow clan and covenant members of those who have up to an equal standing as yourself along with several Gangrel elders and a few of the regent's closest advisors to oversee matters and make sure everything runs smoothly. I trust this woman does not know you are kindred?"

"No, not yet. I won't tell her until it's time to embrace her."

"What do you think her reaction will be?"

"I'm hoping a positive one. If she declines..."

"Lance, you do realise that once she is here there is no going back."

"I know."

"The kine are beginning to get their orders to leave. We should go too. Firstly I need to get out of this gown and then we have a nightclub to visit."

"Good, I've been wanting to get out of this monkey suit almost since I put it on."

An hour later Lance had returned home and changed into more approriate attire. Which amounted to casual jeans, t-shirt, leather jacket and walking boots. He felt comfortable again and hoped it wouldn't be too soon before he visited an Elysium again. Laura arrived by taxi a few minutes later. She paid the driver and knocked on Lance's door.

Lance answered and immediately noticed the difference in his new boss. She wore flat shoes, casual trousers and blouse and a jacket. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail and he couldn't help but think she looked better out of the clown suit she had worn to Elysium.

"Ready, Lance?"

"Let's go find these kindred." He replied.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: (Characters in The Happy Hog Bar)

Detective Sergeant Virgil Starke, Grimmstone Bay Police Officer, Age 46

Detective Sergeant Christine Lavelle, Grimmstone Bay Police Officer, Age 27

Gangrel Invictus Hound: Lance Stevenson, Sired 1879 (Hound and Enforcer of Oakwood Garden Park), Age 22 when embraced, 161 year old vampire

Daeva Invictus Senior Hound: Laura Bishop, Sired 1903 (Newly promoted Senior Hound and Enforcer of Oakwood Garden Park. Lance's new senior partner, Age 21 when embraced, 137 year old vampire

Tyler Bank's: Daeva Belial's Brood, Sired 2000, Sire to the four fledgling's, Age 25 when embraced, 40 year old vampire

Daisy Douglas: Daeva Belial's Brood, Sired 2038, Henry's Daughter, Age 21, 2 year old vampire

Rosie Douglas: Daeva Belial's Brood, Sired 2038, Henry's Daughter, Age 19, Vince's Twin, 2 year old vampire

Dean Winter: Daeva Belial's Brood, Sired 2038, Age 23, 2 year old vampire

Jez Huxley: Daeva Belial's Brood, Sired 2038, Age 25, 2 year old vampire

Huck 'Nosey Nossie' Benjamin: Nosferatu Invictus Hound, Sired 1939 (Hound and Enforcer of The Grand Atlantic Walkway Strip). Age 34 when embraced, 101 year old vampire

Henry Douglas, Vampire Hunter, Father, Age 46

Jack Douglas, Vampire Hunter, Henry's Brother, Age 49

Frank Douglas, Vampire Hunter, Henry's Brother, Age 51

Joe Douglas, Vampire Hunter, Henry's Son, Age 26

Vince Douglas, Vampire Hunter, Henry's Son, Age 19, Rosie's Twin

Ray 'Mack' Mackenzie, Head Bouncer, Age 41

Clyde Griffin, Bouncer, Age 36

Chris Taylor, Bouncer, Age 39

Trev Manson, Bouncer, Age 28

Wesley Tillerson, Bouncer, Age 25

Eric Bostock, Bouncer, Age 23

Kathy Hogg, Bar Owner of 'The Happy Hog', Age 45

Meagan Logan, Waitress, Age 21

Beth Samuels, Waitress, Age 25

Ashley Timms, Waitress, Age 23

Anna Selby, Waitress, Age 36

Lena Brandon, Waitress, Age 34

Patricia Foster, Waitress, Age 41

Mike Young, Blood Doll, Daisy's Blood Doll, Age 21

Harry Wright, Blood Doll, Rosie's Blood Doll, Age 22

Liam Simpson, Blood Doll, Daisy's Blood Doll, Age 19

Zane Shaw, Blood Doll, Rosie's Blood Doll, Age 18

Jenny Stone, Blood Doll, Dean's Blood Doll, Age 19

Danielle Payne, Blood Doll, Jez's Blood Doll, Age 23

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: A Gathering of Foes**_

 _ **0**_ _ **1**_ _ **.0**_ _ **0**_ _ **Sunday**_ _ **,**_ _ **7**_ _ **th**_ _ **May, 20**_ _ **4**_ _ **0, Newcastle City,**_ _ **Greater District 152 -**_ _ **Grimmstone Bay,**_

 _ **Grimmstone Sea Front Strip District, 'The Happy Hog' All Hours Bar, Private Upstairs Lounge Suite #7**_

A Humvee vehicle sat outside the Merry May Herbal Remedies Store about 200 metres away from the front entrance to The Happy Hog Bar. Behind blacked out bullet proof glass windows five men of the Douglas family prepared themselves for what they had trained for the past two years. Finally Henry Douglas and what was left of his family had tracked his wayward young daughters to this heathen hellpit of sin and depravity. They knew what their loved ones had become. Hell spawn fallen from the righteous path of God. Henry, his brothers and two remaining sons were ready to bring the girls home for ritual cleansing of their tainted spirits or destroy them in the process so they could be forever at peace and no longer suffer this sinners' curse of unlife.

Each of the five men carried automatic shotguns loaded with incendiary ammunition. They carried two hundred rounds for the weapons each in their own sports bags. Along with the ammunition was ten sharpened and blessed stakes for sending those fanged horrors into torpor. Five fragmentation grenades each for when things got out of hand and only the most devout zealot was confident enough to use such a weapon in a closed in area. It would undoubedly mean their own death. But this was acceptable so long as they freed their kin from the Devil's Bonds. For the mortal minions of evil that had been seduced by the bloodsuckers into doing their bidding they carried Desert Eagle Handguns and one hundred rounds of ammunition each. That should be enough to put down even the most corrupt of wicked souls. For lethal effect they carried 5 each of inflammable flasks of liquid sealed in metal containers ready to unscrew the lids and throw over their opponents to set them alight.

"My brothers, my only remaining sons. We have suffered greatly because of these fiends who have bewitched my only two remaining daughters and slain many of our kin folk. But this is merely god's will to test our devotion and strengthen our fervour. We come here to claim back our kin. To either rid them of this evil taint or destroy them to free their troubled souls. Brothers, sons, we must kill the head fiend. The demon who turned our precious Daisy and Rosie. This hell spawned bastard cannot live another night preying on the weak and easily led. Hasn't our family suffered enough. We were once many but the fiend Tyler Banks has slain most of our kin as amusement while we try to get back our girls. Tonight must be his last. God only knows what horrors we may face inside this cesspit of depravity, this sanctuary of sin. But we must pray for strength and guidance in this coming hour. God will not forsake us."

* * *

 _ **01.05 Sunday, 7th May, 2040**_

Christine parked the car behind The Happy Hog Bar in the large car park. A security guard patrolled the parking lot between the vehicles. He meticulously scanned around for signs of any would be thieves or thugs intent on causing damage. He carried a .38 calibre semi automatic pistol and looked the part of someone who knew how to use it. Perhaps in a different time from now he had served in the forces.

"We're looking for a Meagan Logan. She's one of the bar staff." Christine said looking across from her partner.

"Is she the witness to Reggie Brown's death?" Virgil questioned.

"No. Just to the apparent beating he took outside in the alleyway from where he set off for Oakwood Garden Park."

"She's brave speaking to us." Virgil stated.

"Apparently she's terrified but agreed to come into work tonight so we can question her." Christine replied with a concerned look on her face.

"Wouldn't the station have been a better place for this?" Virgil asked.

"She's staying here with the owner until she speaks to us. If she's a real witness we may have to provide protection for her."

"If she's genuine it could make this whole mess a lot easier. If she's willing to stand up in court and testify."

"What doesn't make things easier is the useless shit down at the station who supposedly lost all the forensics evidence from this case." Christine snarled as she imagined giving a piece of her mind to the officer responsible.

"I didn't hear about that. What happened?" Virgil asked curiously.

"Apparently the evidence got mixed up with another case and thrown out for being no use. At least that's the word in the station. There's probably someone covering this whole thing up. It looks bad when death's start to happen next door to the corporate plaza. Millionaires and billionairs getting angry at the mayor and the mayor taking it out on Captain Graham. Someone's going to pay for losing that evidence. It sure as hell doesn't make our job any easier when these incompetant idiots can't even put the evidence in the right place without losing it." Christine replied getting angrier by the second.

"Sounds to me like somebody didn't want that evidence being used in court. Which means we have someone in the station who has probably been paid to lose that evidence."

"Bastards. If that's true there'll be hell to pay."

"Proving it is a whole different matter."

"Doesn't change what we have to do tonight."

"Let's get inside."

"Ok."

* * *

 _ **01.15 Sunday, 7th May, 2040**_

Lance and Laura arrived at the bar at fifteen minutes past one. The Happy Hog looked as busy as it usually did at the weekend. A line of people perhaps almost one hundred of them were queuing to get into the place as hundreds more passed by on their way to one of the many popular nightlife locations along the ocean front of the The Grand Atlantic Walkway Strip.

"Our contact is a Huck 'Nosey Nossie' Benjamin a Nosferatu Invictus Hound. Hound and Enforcer of The Grand Atlantic Walkway Strip. Apparently he's learned to blend in well and not look too inconspicuous. He'll likely approach us before we see him.

"We must act carefully while we're in another Regent's domain. The Regent of this District is a Daeva Invictus of the Toreador Bloodline by the name of Alessandria Belefonte Romano. A 16th Century kindred of exceptional power, as are all the Regents. The local Baron is supposedly yet another Daeva Invictus of the Toreador Bloodline by the name of Antonio D'Angelo an 18th Century

kindred renowned for his exceptional artwork and also his many nightclubs all of a different kindred theme. Our Regent has informed them we will be entering their domain and sought permission to do so. The Nosferatu is one of their Hounds and has a good record of getting things done." Laura explained to Lance who had heard of those kindred only by reputation alone.

Grimmstone Bay was a massive city and it was not surprising that of the thousands of kindred who made their havens in the city he had not yet met even more than perhaps a few hundred of them and then only as passing acquaintences at Elysium.

* * *

 _ **01.20 Sunday, 7th May, 2040**_

Mike Young was an athlete of some small fame back home in his hometown. A quarterback and semi proffesional player who lost out on the big leauges due to injury. But none of that mattered as Daisy sucked on the artery in her blood dolls neck. She was tempted to drain him dry but he had his other uses. He was something of an amazing lover. At least in her limited experience. She had been a good Christian girl for most of her twenty one years of life. Until the coterie's sire Tyler Banks had turned all of them in a bloody night of frenzy and bloodlust as he let the beast take hold of him. But he turned four of his victims and they have followed him ever since. He has only recently told them a small tantilising morsel of information about the Brood. Just enough to get them curious and a little more willing to let their beasts run wild.

Harry Wright had met Rosie one dark night out the back of some nameless club they both frequented. Ever since she had used and abused his body and his blood for every last drop she could get out of him. He was always wary of her terrible temper and had suffered greatly from beatings and near death experiences as she drained just a little too much. He lay on his back naked as Rosie fed on his wrist while riding him like a Bucking Bronco.

Liam Simpson sat nervously in the corner of the room giggling to himself and high on vampire blood. He imagined he could be just like Daisy and rip open all the throats of the people who had made his life hell when he was a kid. He rocked backwards and forwards mumbling incoherently to himself. Never quite normal before he was now a walking, gibbering mess of contradictions and quite clearly not at all sane.

Zane Shaw was the super fit athlete. Local amateur boxing champion and Rosie's ghoul and blood doll. Of all the coterie's minions he was the one likely to be embraced.

Jenny Stone was the geek of the group or at least she had been. Now dropped out of university and drinking away her tuition money. She was in awe of Dean and was certain she loved him at least when the blood was flowing through her body.

Danielle Payne was the part time model, part time reporter for one of the local newspapers. She was following a lead about several missing people, the one's who shared her love of vampire blood. When she's high she is the life and soul of the party. But when the vampire blood wears off she hates what she has become and has sworn to expose the vampires that now control her life.

Daisy Douglas remembered her life two years before that fateful night when she was embraced. She had been a church choir singer and high school cheerleader before that. At twenty one years of age she was the eldest of four daughters born to Henry and Katie Douglas. She knew her father, uncles and brothers hunted her and her fellow coterie members and would destroy her given the opportunity. Her two youngest sisters died in the carnage that night when Tyler went on a rampage and killed many of the townsfolk. In some ways she hated him for what he had done. But he was her sire and had to be respected or else he could still end her fragile existence. But she had taken to her Requiem with a passion and killed many along the way in her two years as kindred.

Rosie Douglas was the black sheep of the family led astray by Dean and Jez, her older friends and lovers. At only nineteen when she was embraced, she revelled in the death of her own mother as she sucked her blood dry. She had been unable to help herself after her embrace and the Daeva lust for blood and excess meant she killed those around her who she had once loved including her two sisters as Tyler forced her to feed on them.

Dean Winter was the high school jock who had everything. His parents were wealthy and famous at least locally to where he lived. But after high school had finished and university proved not to his liking he dropped out of everything and spent most of his time on drugs and booze. The night he was embraced he had been with Rosie Douglas, a girl four years his junior although she was still an adult at nineteen. He witnessed the carnage their sire caused and felt nothing as he tore his family to pieces at the behest of Tyler.

Jez Huxley had always been the dropout and liked to drag others down with him. He was not a clever person or particularly charismatic although he posessed something of a deathly charm and would have probably suited a Nosferatu Requiem better than the Daeva one he now spends his nights hating. While the others are wild and somewhat out of control. He on the other hand is pure evil. Cold and calculating. Always looking for ways to make his victims suffer. He thouroughly intends to destroy his sire and the rest of his coterie by diablerising all of them once he his powerful enough. But for now he is willing to play the game of happy families.

* * *

The Happy Hog waits unexpectantly for the different parties to meet. What follows will make the death of the three people in the park seem like a sunday afternoon trip to the countryside.


End file.
